1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for automatically computing the postage charges for services provided by a postal authority of a given country.
2. Background of the Invention
Devices for weighing mailing pieces and automatically computing the postal rate therefor have been commercially available. The weighing element of many such devices typically comprises a loadcell which uses a mechanical stop to protect against overload or shock. However, many times the mechanical stop is ineffective to prevent such damage. In addition, most letterscales utilize rather small platforms and to accommodate large envelopes, a separate component is typically attached to the permanent platform scale which requires the user to take the extra step of activating the Tare function of such a device. These prior art devices also have the capability of adapting to restructuring of postal services, i.e. rate changes by replacing the memory chip used therein with one reprogrammed to account for the new rates. These prior art devices also set their zip zone locations by supplying a separate preset memory chip to the end user which is then connected into the device, i.e. a post purchase add-on. These prior art devices also do not allow for user programming of the zip zone location nor its reprogramming by the end user if the device is moved to a new location. In this latter case, a new memory chip must be purchased which is preset to the new location.
In many types of situations, a number of services, both public and private, can be utilized to forward mailings, including packages, such as Express Mail and United Parcel Service. However, it is difficult to determine in a typical office environment which of the rates offered are the lowest for a particular service provided. Even among the services offered by the country postal authority, it can become difficult to ascertain postal costs without the need for office personnel going to the post office to obtain posting information.
What is desired therefore is to provide a device capable of comparing selected postal services and having the weighing loadcell protected from damage due to a shock or large weight. Also, the device preferably would include a weighing platform which allows large envelopes to be accurately weighed without the requirement of a separate weighing attachment. Finally, the device should include an initializing system allowing the end user to set the postzone location of the device so that it will know where it is for priority and fourth class mailings.